


You're Safe Now

by SankaMalfoy



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous Slash, Arthur Finds Out About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Crying, Gen, M/M, Magic Revealed, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SankaMalfoy/pseuds/SankaMalfoy
Summary: « Tu… tu fais de la magie ? » haleta Arthur. « Tu es un sorcier ? »Merlin posa un regard grave sur Arthur ; la peur y était clairement visible.« Oui, Arthur. »« Seigneur, Merlin. Tu as dû te sentir tellement seul. »
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	You're Safe Now

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You're Safe Now.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142334) by [Whoops_Im_Obsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoops_Im_Obsessed/pseuds/Whoops_Im_Obsessed). 



* * *

**TU NE CRAINS PLUS RIEN**

* * *

« Tu… tu fais de la magie ? » haleta Arthur. « Tu es un sorcier ? »

Merlin posa un regard grave sur Arthur ; la peur y était clairement visible.

« Oui, Arthur. »

Arthur enfouit son visage entre ses mains, les yeux braqués sur le sol de la forêt. Il essaya de comprendre les émotions qu’il ressentait.

« Depuis quand ? » demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Merlin lui offrit un sourire embarrassé.

« Depuis toujours. Je suis né comme ça. »

Quand Arthur leva les yeux, son expression était incrédule.

« Et tu es venu à Camelot ?! »  
« C’est mon destin de vous protéger, sire. » répondit Merlin et sa voix craqua sur la fin. « Je n’aurai rien pu y changer même si je l’avais voulu. »

Arthur soupira. Il posa les yeux sur Merlin ; même s’il était incapable de croiser son regard, il lui était impossible de ne pas le regarder.

« Alors… tout ce temps… Pour l’amour de Dieu, pourquoi tu ne m’as rien dit, Merlin ? »

Merlin tripota nerveusement ses ongles et ravala un sanglot.

« Au début : parce que vous l’auriez dit à votre père et il m’aurait condamné à mort. » expliqua Merlin en rougissant de honte. « Après, j’avais juste peur. »

Arthur sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement à cause de la culpabilité. C’était de sa faute si Merlin était si terrifié.

« Qui… » marmonna-t-il avant de tousser pour essayer de se débarrasser de la boule qu’il avait dans la gorge. « Qui le sait ? »   
« Ma mère. Gaïus. Lancelot. » énuméra Merlin.

Il se demanda sur quels critères il devait se baser pour décréter que quelqu’un était au courant parce que techniquement Agravaine avait su. Arthur sembla considérer que son silence signifiait qu’il avait terminé.

« Seulement eux ? » souffla Arthur, le regard douloureux. « Seigneur, Merlin. Tu as dû te sentir tellement seul. »

Merlin resta silencieux alors que des larmes se mettaient à couler sur ses joues. Il hocha lentement la tête.

« Écoutez, Arthur, je sais que vous ne voulez certainement pas que je reste à vos côtés… » commença Merlin, qui malgré tous ses pouvoirs, n’était toujours pas assez fort pour empêcher sa voix de se briser. « Je partirai… »

Il se tut quand Arthur se leva maladroitement avant de s’avancer jusqu’à lui. Il s’arrêta en face de Merlin qui tressaillit quand il tendit les bras dans sa direction.

« Tais-toi, idiot » ordonna Arthur d’une voix étranglée.

Il attira Merlin dans ses bras et le serra contre lui plus fort qu’il n’avait jamais serré quiconque.

Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi durant un long moment, retrouvant la foi qu’ils avaient dans l’autre et versant des larmes qu’ils nieraient avoir versé plus tard ; alors qu’Arthur chuchotait des lits de réconfort à Merlin.

« Tu es en sécurité, maintenant. » répétait-il encore et encore. « Tu es en sécurité. »


End file.
